


Скидка на возраст

by MaParallel



Category: 2.43 清陰高校男子バレー部 | 2.43: Seiin Koukou Danshi Volley-bu (Anime)
Genre: Caring, M/M, Sleepovers, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaParallel/pseuds/MaParallel
Summary: Аоки и Ода посреди ночи обсуждают первогодок, шансы прорваться на национальные, да и просто любят друг друга.
Relationships: Aoki Misao/Oda Shinichiro
Kudos: 6





	Скидка на возраст

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн: между концовкой пятой серии и превью шестой.

Горячие ладони бережными, но уверенными движениями втирают в колени согревающую мазь. Оперевшись на руки, Аоки из-под опущенных век наблюдает за процессом. Ему нравится, когда Ода возится с его суставами, он сразу приобретает такой серьёзный и сосредоточены вид, будто решает уравнения с двумя неизвестными.

В комнате пахнет мазью. Из источников света только настольная лампа, которую включили, чтобы было сподручнее искать наполовину использованный тюбик. Если прищуриться и чуть наклонить голову, ее свечение оказывается ровнехонько позади Оды. Золотит всклоченные темные волосы, точно гало.

Аоки улыбается. Запускает пальцы в беспорядочную, ставшую совсем родной шевелюру. Он делает пару массажных движений, короткими ногтями скользнув по скальпу, и Ода шумно выдыхает. Не прекращая растирать мазь, поднимает взгляд.

В зелёных глазах утонуть можно. Или заблудиться, как в густом, полном тайн и опасностей лесу. Ода умеет быть жестким, но Аоки ничуть не боится — он и сам не подарок.

— Первогодки у нас просто отвал башки, — замечает Аоки, чувствуя жжение в местах умелых прикосновений Оды. — Так и напрашиваются на пару хороших затрещин. Особенно Куроба.

— Он свое уже получил. От кузины, кажется?

— Мгм.

Ода смеётся, качая головой. Убирает ладони с колен Аоки и скользит ими по его бёдрам — сверху вниз. Мышцы непроизвольно напрягаются.

— Главное, все разрешилось и играм быть, — подводит итог треволнениям последних дней Ода. — Себя два года назад вспомни.

— Сравнил, тоже мне.

Падая затылком на мягкую подушку, Аоки утягивает его за собой.

— Фу, жарко ведь! — Упирается Ода.

Вроде маленький — на тридцать сантиметров ниже, — но силы ему не занимать, так что после непродолжительной борьбы Аоки сдаётся. Размыкает руки и кладёт их под голову, уставившись в потолок.

— Не понимаю, — ворчит он, — то, как мыслит Куроба… С Хаидзимой твоим все ясно — у него в голове волейбольный калькулятор, а этот… Иногда такое чувство, что вообще не думает. Плывёт себе по течению, куда вынесет.

Ода фыркает. Беззлобно тычет Аоки кулаком в ребра.

— Ему пятнадцать. Сделай скидку на возраст.

— А ведет себя как детсадовец.

— Ты пнул Хаидзиму, едва с ним познакомившись.

— Он нарывался. — Аоки переворачивается на бок, и их взгляды пересекаются. — Любой, кто посмеет тебя задеть, имеет все шансы получить еще больше. Так что, можешь считать, что это и была моя «скидка на возраст».

Ода закатывает глаза. Когда надо, он сам в состоянии нагнать на окружающих жути. Наверняка и драться ему приходилось. Но о последнем Аоки остается только догадываться — как-то не представлялось случая проверить, да и обошёлся бы он слишком дорого. Отлучение от клубной деятельности, отвод от занятий, подмоченная репутация… В первом и втором классе это не слишком пугает, но третий — совсем другое дело. Последний шанс, упускать который по своей вине нельзя ни в коем случае. По чужой — тем более.

— Кто выключает свет?

— Я не могу, — ухмыляется Аоки. — Колени.

— Тебе просто нравится меня гонять.

— Не исключено.

Ода кряхтит, но поднимается. Подходит к столу и щёлкает выключателем лампы. Она гаснет. Комната погружается в беспросветную тьму, тогда как перед глазами Аоки, будто запечатленный на фотопленку, еще пару мгновений стоит миниатюрный силуэт Оды.

Возвращаясь, он обо что-то запинается. Шёпотом бросает ругательство, на что Аоки тихо смеётся и вслепую протягивает руки навстречу.

— Ты обязательно сыграешь в Токио, — без тени сомнения обещает он.

Ода бормочет что-то эмоционально неразборчивое. Аоки готов поклясться — лицо у него сейчас красное, а в голове сущий кавардак, и от этого все чувства к нему усиливаются раз в двадцать. На людях Аоки подколол бы его. Но здесь, когда они только вдвоем — если не брать в расчёт спящих за тонкой стенкой родителей, — хочется быть мягче. Хочется, чтобы Ода уткнулся носом в шею и заворотил ногу на талию.

Хочется всегда быть рядом.

И черт с ними, с этими отбитыми первогодками. Аоки не будет собой, если при необходимости не продавит каждого из них. Ради команды. Ради национальных. Ради мечты Оды, который, пожалуй, больше всех заслуживает выйти на центральную площадку Токийского дворца спорта, чтобы сыграть в финале.

Первый и последний раз.

**Author's Note:**

> возможно, я написала аоки слишком... мрачным? почти антигероем с поправкой на школьный спокон ахах но, мне кажется, что примерно такой он и есть — немного пугающий, нацеленный на результат, уверенный, что существует только два мнения: его и неправильное (ну, и еще мнение оды, к которому он прислушивается, типа, кто, кроме него, способен заткнуть аоки одним лишь взглядом?)  
> ах да, еще он острый на язык :Р
> 
> я говорю о нем слишком много, потому что ода в плане характера видится мне куда более понятным ^^" он идеальный капитан (потому что enfj?) — энергичный, целеустремлённый и дюже обаятельный, хотя порой несдержанный (когда речь идёт о волейболе). в общем, неспроста автор новеллы сравнивает его с сиба-ину ^////^


End file.
